


Near the Water

by Ncie0h43nnbfej2



Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, Post-War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncie0h43nnbfej2/pseuds/Ncie0h43nnbfej2
Summary: Yorshk remembers the war that changed Solum forever. She spends time with Wake and wishes to tell her something very important.
Relationships: Yorshk Voso/Wake Forneus
Kudos: 4





	Near the Water

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a gift for Cal!
> 
> It is a very unusual pair to write about, although something inspired by things we learn from the game! Had to come up with a very interesting bunch of circumstances, resulting in a quite new, different setting. And that is fun.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Thank you very much for checking this out.
> 
> WARNING! PLEASE NOTE THAT:  
> — This fanfic may contain mentions or descriptions of: war, combat, implied/referenced canon character death. This is also an alternate universe/alternate timeline fanfic with very different events. May also be OOC in some places, not sure about that.  
> Reader discretion is advised.

General Voso woke up to the beauty of Solum. It was the beginning of another day in paradise which had been forged by her and other brave Mogwai. She sighed with great relief, knowing that she was once again safe from the memories that dwelled somewhere in the depths of her mind - and only the dreams had the power to withdraw and analyze them. Even if Yorshk never wanted that.

Love won battles. Love won wars. Those who served alongside the legendary general knew that. While the second statement could be considered a fine exaggeration - a completely understandable one, since Mogwai had been longing for new folklore for a while - the first one was not.

Later, of course, words were twisted well enough to make her an all-loving general, wisest of them all, caring for every single warrior separately. At the roots was, however, a passion just for one woman.

The general was studying the overview of the most recent battle that had happened during the siege of Sand Bar. Humans held several fortified positions as well as countless hidden ones - less protected, but well-camouflaged, enough to take her forces by surprise over and over again. But, in the end, they were sacrificing their warriors - and general Voso didn’t need to, neither did she wish to. After all, amongst them…

She heard rushed footsteps. It was a little warrior from her personal guard - a very enthusiastic Cu Sith - she always liked these Mogwai for their bravery and undying loyalty. Just what she needed, an informant such as that was even great to spy on her own Kunekune forces.

“Ma’am, General Voso! This is, r-r-ruff, very urgent!”

She turned around to look at the little Mogwai. A plain set of protective gear, rank insignia and an already-prepared weapon - not many dared to carry those within the hammerspace.

“Speak freely.”

“Brigadier Forneus… in the attack, she...”

He had to say no more.

“Lead me there, immediately,” Yorshk said.

“S-she’s not actually…” the poor little soldier wanted to clarify, but already obediently was leaving Yorshk’s hideout, going to lead her to the spot.

“Matters not! Lead me there!”

They went as fast as they could, all the way through their defenses - a mixture of trenches, hideouts, bunkers, holes, tunnels - everything made with the powers of various Mogwai in the army under Yorshk’s control during the siege. Excellent, outstanding warriors who had gone through encounters with humans before… both at peace and at war.

She was finally close - she could even feel that. They arrived at the scene - if one could call it that - numerous Mogwai running back and forth between bloodied beds, trying to help their wounded friends. Most of the medics were Cat Siths, with a few exceptions. A handful of them gathered around a certain bed…

“Brigadier! Don’t give up!” someone was yelling.

“Remove this damn idiot before I... Or I'm going to get up and-” Yorshk heard a familiar voice. She felt at peace, suddenly, but not enough. Or, perhaps, not at all. After all, Wake was there. She was wounded.

She got closer.

“Brigadier, please, lie down! We- we need to make sure your wound is…”

“Ar-r-r-r-rgh!”

“That is exactly why… what a blessing! Ma’am! Behold, what these foul ones have done…” one of the Cat Sith medics, having noticed Yorshk, presented the issue to her.

Voso stood still - not a smile, not a frown, staring at the wounded brigadier. Wake was missing an eye. There was blood on her, not of her enemies. The sight of it was peculiar. Rare. The general had never felt that way before. Everything suddenly became more real than ever, tangible, visible.

“Jus' a wee scratch... I can still keep goin'!” Wake said, laughing, although in pain. Yorshk saw how confident the Kraken seemed at first, and how the confident smirk on her face faded the more she stared back at Voso. “I apologize, ma'am, I should 'ave been more careful. I was out thar, 'n Private Pike... Jus' couldn't leave her!”

“That would be enough, brigadier. Private Falk…” Yorshk addressed her little helper.

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Why don’t you run over to our cannons and tell them to be ready to get to work. More orders to come...”

“T-t-the trophy cannons?” the Cu Sith stuttered.

“Precisely. We’ve already studied how they work, the firepower was admirable. It’s time to get some practise. Because I’m in a good mood, I’ll ignore the fact that you’ve interrupted me. So why don’t you also alert the Phoenix squads that I want them to scorch every piece of grass, every tree, all green land where these scumbags are hiding. Then, Private Falk, make sure the next row is in high spirits, because we’re punishing Sand Bar.”

“Ma'am, but weren't we goin' t' wait them out 'n capture th' town…” Wake asked her, weak in her voice. She watched Yorshk leave, and remembered.

That objective was optional.

That day, Sand Bar’s defenses were buried under sand, demolished, destroyed. Its defenders were trampled into the ground, burned alive in their hideouts, drowned in the town’s waters. The human-occupied town of Sand Bar was then no more. Many warriors claimed that they saw General Voso alone fried the brains of a hundred of human soldiers to crisp, force them all to die by their own hands. She was merciless to all Mogwai who were siding with human defenders in town, and evidently she herself executed the so-called “Curators” of Sand Bar - a rebellious squad of ex-Den militia. Some soldiers even told stories about hearing one of the rebels - on her last breath - get driven to such state of madness by the general’s powers that she began singing praise to the royal name of Kon Verrine, a name not known at that time.

Those who wouldn’t surrender in the future knew how horrible the destruction could be. Mogwai knew fear, but they weren’t afraid of it, just like any other emotion. Humans were different. Solum was no place for them.

She herself would be the prophet of the war, leading everyone to the sure victory she herself had preordained for the Mogwai, directing the combined effort of her Mogwai. Warriors feared her, but often loved her even more than they adored the Queen.

Sometimes Wake wondered: if she had died that day, what would Yorshk have done? Forneus was a fearless woman. Voso’s determination, however, was an exception that would frighten anyone.

That was then.

Voso felt the tight hug grasp around her. But of course. She earned this. They both did. It was an honourable retirement - Wake had been rather skeptical about it at first, fearing it was disgraceful to abandon one’s warring ways, but later would have come to terms with it, realizing that the grand battles had ended long ago. They had been ended by her and the like. Mogwai were safe.

Yorshk snuggled up to her wife and kissed her arm a couple of times, then turned to face her. Wake was strong, without a doubt, and despite the retired general’s immense power, she still felt so much at ease being close to Forneus.

“Ain't it too early? Don't tell me we gotta go somewhere... I was havin' such a nice dream,” Wake was putting on a very sweet voice and tone. It was quite possible that no one else ever heard her speak that way, ever.

“Was it nicer than spending time with me?” Yorshk, in return, pretended to pout and frown.

“Nah! Absolutely nah! He-he. 'tis much better.”

Yorshk wanted to spend some time outside, or at the very least visit some place fun.

“Could we, perhaps, see that film today?” she asked, rubbing her face in Wake’s shoulder. She even purred a little bit.

“Oh, that one wit' th' Cat Sith? Ye got a thin' fer her or somethin'?” Wake began chuckling, and went to tickle Yorshk a little bit.

“No! It’s an award-winning film! Even the royal family approved of it…” Voso rolled around in bed, eyes closed, groaning - a bit irritated. But she was having fun. Who could have thought that was her sweet side?

The royal family was strong. The bond between them was indestructible - it was the point of many positive comparisons therefore. Family was unbreakable. Everyone strived to have what Han Verrine and Long Verrine had. Although they were so different from the rest of the Mogwai in their union, their story set an inspiring example of forgiveness, understanding.

Or so it seemed.

Not many people knew their secrets. Those who had found out usually didn’t live for too long, and luckily for Han Verrine her Mogwai were quite loyal, enough so not to pry for anything. There were exceptions, of course, which were easily turned into useful tools. The all-around famous actress Klein Gremory used to be no one. Just a soldier, a helper. In exchange for her silence and in return for her good service, the Cat Sith was rewarded with anything she desired. She asked for fame and got it.

And the secrets of the Dragons remained in the shadows. Surprisingly, even the secret herself was unphased by it and in favour of keeping it so. Rex Kimaris, Long Verrine’s bastard daughter, was publicly only known as daughter of general Caesar Kimaris - a war hero, one of brave generals responsible for not only driving humans off Solum, but forging valuable alliances with beings from other planets.

Consumed by the act of war herself fully, it took Queen Han too long to realize her husband’s connection with the Den garrison’s general. Her resolve for it was swift. She apologized in front of her husband for the neglect she had shown. Long understood, but also realized that he acted unreasonably. So did Caesar. The only one of all who acted within reasons that anyone could clearly understand - reasons self-centered, aimed at reaching heights never possible before - was Klein Gremory, general Kimaris’s little helper who decided to reveal his affair with Long to Queen Han.

The four of them swore to never speak of it. General Kimaris and his future child would receive the needed support in return for Caesar’s service on the frontlines in the last push for victory. Instead of fighting on her own, Han would rely on her generals - such as Voso and Kimaris, and dedicate herself to building a strong family with an heir, which would only inspire her Mogwai in the end. Long would be happy again, just like in the old days when the two dragons only had met each other. Klein Gremory, however… would be ordered to prove herself in an easy - considering how gullible humans were - mission to infiltrate, gain enemy’s trust and frame one of the most prominent advocates for peace on the human side. No one needed peace. The Mogwai were sick and tired. So were at least three in that room - putting their differences, grudges, madness aside to come up with the best and mutually beneficial solution. Although highly emotional, they channeled it in different ways, so as not to harm themselves or fellow Mogwai. They learned.

Klein Gremory had her way, laughing underneath the facade that was created simply to lie, to break the life of someone as innocent as Eve Xin, subsequently ruining any chances of peace for the human side of conflict. Long spent days and nights with the Verrine egg and - much later - with the child, raising her to be the wisest, the strongest, the quickest… the Dragon spent himself to make Kon the greatest. Caesar simply hoped for the best, but was especially merciless and unforgiving in battles, going as far as to keep slaying humans as they loaded back onto their ships.

And Queen Han? To vent out her frustration about Long, whom she still dearly loved, despite being quite inept at it, she first ordered to level several human settlements to the ground, then finally settled down.

General Voso at times was rather concerned with her behaviour back during the Last War. Perhaps, if she had thought and known about her similarities with other Mogwai more, she’d feel less like an outcast. Countless Mogwai, including her, thought Queen Han was ideal, her husband was pure and her child was blessed. Well, the child, perhaps, indeed was.

Yorshk wanted something like that for them. Somehow, asking Wake about something like that felt scarier than her past.

“Agh, I really wish I could dress normally. It's all sorts of uncomfortable!” Wake was moaning and groaning, desperate as they left the theater.

Cinema was something they adopted and reinvented using what was left of the human culture on Solum. Of course, human films were only kept in museums and seen as inferior.

“Wake… we literally just sat still for two hours. How could it be uncomfortable? Besides, this is casual clothing. It’s supposed to be easier to walk in. I just… couldn’t let you walk out with your parade clothes on, right?” Yorshk giggled, grabbing her wife’s arm.

“Well, why don't we jus' go in our usual forms then! I don't understand this squiffy rule about usin' urban areas in pathetic human forms, wha'd we kill them fer, t' use thar image as clothes later?!”

Voso leaned in to give her lovely Wake a quick peck on the lips.

“Cool it with the anti-citizen remarks, please. You know it’d be very difficult to accomodate all of us in our native forms in big centres, especially on Solum surface. Give it a couple hundred years and maybe something will be made, but otherwise, why not? We wear their forms better than they ever had. Ha-ha… Mayhaps we stop by the Kai Wujing boutique?”

“I be NOT wearin' that stuff! No. Ne'er. That's…”

“... I was thinking of buying something nice for myself.”

“Oh. Well that's alright then. But I reckon ye'd look stunnin'... in anythin'. Ye- Ye didn' 'ave a change o' plans fer our fishin' trip wit' Pike 'n her beauty, right? Wha's her face…”

Yorshk looked down for a moment, trying to remember. She always had to remember everything for her wife.

“If I recall this correctly, her name was Silk. Also, no, I haven’t changed any plans. I know you’ve been wanting to go for a while. I just hope I won’t embarrass you.”

“Right, Silk! Right. Well, I reckon ye'll look bloody amazin' in th' fatigues I got ye, Ye had a chance t' try that on? Don't be so grumpy! Ye'll do great!” Wake said, laughing, pulled Yorshk in even closer and held her that way as they walked.

They enjoyed the time together, at peace - the kind of peace Mogwai agreed to. Peace after complete victory.

And as years went by the most prominent and annoying Last War historians stopped asking and pestering them about everyone and everything of the past, letting the two brave warriors rest.

Yorshk always tended to seclude herself for long times, working on various things - from starting a garden to even attempting to write a book. Perhaps that trip with Private Pike and her lovely - reportedly so - wife Silk would be a nice change in a while. Yorshk giggled quietly to herself, remembering that Pike wasn’t even a private, but it stuck with her like a nickname, and the witty Sahuagin didn’t mind.

Wake tried to show some interest and watched attentively as Yorshk was browsing clothes in the store. Fine items, great quality, vibrant colours. But that day, she’d wear something a bit less outrageous. Something proper and modest. Sincere.

The future was bright with no humans in sight.

No, really, where were all the fishing rods?

Yorshk followed her wife cautiously. They were walking along with Pike and Silk, heading for the “best fishing spot ever” as the two friends described it. Voso was inclined to believe that, she didn’t know much about fishing herself - but she had studied intensively even week prior to this exciting outing. She had read some of a couple books and encyclopedias they had at home and even had consulted with a local store, where she also had managed to pick up a very nice-looking boonie hat, surprisingly with the same pattern as the fatigues that Wake had bought her even before. Yorshk also got herself a proper fishing rod - something the store owner had described as ‘decent’ enough for a beginner. It was also coloured white and purple, with a bit of red, so she had to get it - she liked the colours. It was a shame her clothes couldn’t really match it, they were just wood-camouflaged. Wake said it’s so it wouldn’t be a shame if they got dirty in the lake.

It made Yorshk wonder - why had they all been wearing posh, flashy uniforms back at war? Clearly those humans knew so much more...

She heard that a museum was going to open in a new town built on a large beach. An aquarium. She knew she would never go there, ever again, so perhaps catching some fish herself to look at was a nice idea.

But where were the fishing rods? Wake was dressed appropriately, so were Silk and Pike, yet they were clearly lacking equipment.

Yorshk soon found out when, as soon as she had set up just the way she had read in the books, the lake in front of her was disturbed by something, noticeable waves spreading - in her direction, making the lure wobble about.

“What is going on?!” Yorshk hissed, trying to keep her voice down - she had read that fish are not to be disturbed.

Private Pike, apparently, held a large harpoon in her hands and had just fired it at some fish in the lake, then pressed a button on the side of her fearsome weapon that made it retract the spear and the fish impaled on it. It made a lot of noise.

“Wh- Private Pike, what kind of fishing is that?” Yorshk asked, bewildered an even - to some extent - insulted, at this point wondering if she knew more about fishing than they did. Perhaps, they just chose different methods.

“Well, it’s efficient,” Pike responded shortly, fixing her glasses in a quick motion.

“Ah, what a wonderful catch, Pike!” Silk clapped her hands softly, sliding the fish off the spear.

Then, a loud sound that almost took Yorshk by surprise. At least her ears didn’t ring or anything. Turns out, Wake actually pulled out a pistol and shot at fish in the lake.

“Now THIS be efficient!” she said, chuckling, and everyone else laughed along with her… Yorshk a bit quieter, realizing she had probably had something different in mind imagining her wife’s fishing habits before.

“I mean, we didn’t bring any bombs, that would be most efficient, if we were to compare,” Pike muttered.

“Please, no bombs. Let’s take our time,” Yorshk almost stuttered saying that, hoping to spend a little more time at the lake relaxed, rather than make the fish go extinct there in under an hour.

Time passed, and despite Yorshk’s understandable mistakes in the art of fishing, general unrefined movement and slow reaction, she managed to catch several fish flawlessly with no help. After a while, she felt that they were suddenly alone there with Wake. Forneus was staring at her, probably deep in thought. Pike and Silk were somewhere away, probably preparing a meal with the fish they had caught even earlier.

“What are you looking at, hm?” Yorshk asked quietly.

“Lookin’ at ye,” Wake said and sat down a bit closer to her wife. “Why nah? Ye're so skillful. I didn' reckon ye'd loot it so... seriously.”

“I always take things seriously. I mean. It’s something you wanted to do, how can I not pay attention?” Yorshk kept looking at the water. She’d usually look Wake in the eyes. Forneus was getting a bit nervous.

“O' course, o' course. Sometimes I wonder if thar's anythin' ye can nah do, har-har. We've been together fer so long, ye ne'er fail t' surprise me, though!” she put her arm around Yorshk and rested her hand on Voso’s shoulder.

Somewhere in the distance, they heard Pike and Silk talk about grilling fish, laughing. All was calm.

“I want us to create an egg,” Yorshk said, still looking at the water, at her fishing line.

“Wha'?” Wake asked her immediately.

“I want us. To create an egg. I’ve been thinking about it. The royal family looks so happy. The heir is so wonderful, too. I assumed that if legendary rulers could have that, then those who fought in their name could have it too. Someone to hopefully carry our legacy, if we one day will not be able to. How many lives did we take? Maybe we could create one…”

It was either to stop Yorshk from going on and rambling, or just sincerely a silly thing Wake said out of nervousness and shock:

“S-so, now?!”

Voso stopped, the worry suddenly disappearing. She looked Wake in the eyes.

“No! Wh… not here! Of course not! Later,” she hissed, whispering, almost flustered.

“Ah, I be sorry, I be sorry, I be a wee silly right now. Well... aye. Aye. Absolutely…” Forneus laughed softly, hugging Yorshk and giving her many kisses. “I love ye.”

“I love you, too,” Voso said, closing her eyes.

It was time to finish that chapter and leave it behind. It was time to come to terms with everything. The future of Mogwai was in prosperity, and Yorshk felt that she finally reached the point where she could finally afford such responsibility.

Although somewhat frightened, Wake couldn’t be any less excited. She had a lighter, easier attitude towards the matter, but understood how important and difficult such decision was for Voso. And respected her bravery to speak up.

“General Voso. Brigadier Forneus. Silk made us a wonderful dinner. I know the art of fishing blew your mind, but this part is, dare I say, even better. So, please, hurry up,” private Pike said, smiling a little bit as she watched Wake and Yorshk down at the water.

She was glad she could help set up a quiet and relaxed mood for them. Voso so had asked her beforehand to let them be alone for some while - hoping to relay her wish to Wake. Pike hadn’t even pried what it was about - there was nothing she wouldn’t have done for her best friends.

“Please, have a taste! I think it cooked really well. Awh, you all look a little bit sleepy, perhaps we should get that radio working?” Silk reached for a sizeable, but trustworthy audio device.

“I brought a casette. It won’t catch any waves here,” Pike explained and put the music on. It was a lovely woman’s voice and a cheerful melody.

“Oh, isn’t this… what’s her name…” Yorshk struggled to remember.

“Skip! That's Skip! I be damned. I keep forgettin' she made it so far in th' musics gig 'n all. says I, every one o' us be an exemplary fighter 'n also mighty talented!” Wake voiced her fascination.

“That sounds like a toast,” Pike concluded, and they got to the drinks.

They laughed, cheered, ate and drank, friends for ages. And none of them had a single doubt in mind about Mogwai overcoming anything in their path. Their glory was already legendary, and they were ready to forge their happiness.


End file.
